Awake In a Nightmare
by AppleCiderr
Summary: One day, Seto Kaiba dreams of a girl's suicide. The next morning he thinks nothing of it, a nightmare is nothing to be afraid of.. Until the exact same death happens in real life. Death after death happens and Seto finds himself falling apart from the pain of witnessing it all with no way to help. Seto feels like he should simply give up. But then.. He dreams of Yugi's death.


_The sky was completely cloudy as wind blew all around on the roof of the large school, sending the black hair of the young teen on top flowing all over. Her green eyes shone with tears, her left overshadowed by the painful looking black eye._

 _In her hand was two things, her brown shoes that went with her pink and blue uniform, and a note. As the bell rang, and students began to file out the front side of the school, she wasn't fazed. She placed her shoes down, the note on top of them. The note read ' Tell mother I am sorry, but father has gone too far this time. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye'_

 _The girl hugged herself, releasing a shaky sigh as she swung over the railing of the building. She stared down at the students below before she raised her hands up, and let herself fall down._

 _When she landed, there was a horrifying cracking noise against the pavement. The blood pooled below her, her head at an unnatural angle. There was only one person around to see her fall.. She had landed in front of him.. His blue eyes wide with horror. There was so much blood… So much.._

 _He screamed._

* * *

Seto's scream followed him out of the dream world, his body jerking up was he yelled in terror. His blue eyes snapped open, finding himself not at school, but instead he was in his room. Confusion filled him, several huge breaths escaping him as he attempted to calm down.

Looking around the familiar room, and down at his hands, he frowned. _I don't understand.. It was a dream?_ He thought, clenching his fists. _But it felt so real.._

There was the sound of a knock on his door, causing him to look over towards it. After a few moments of silence, he heard a quiet noise. "Seto?" His younger brother's voice called,"Can I come in?"

"Of course, Mokuba," He replied, moving to sit up in bed. The black haired child opened the door, a blue blanket covering the boy as he quickly wandered over, climbing up the side of the bed so he could hug his brother.

After cuddling against Seto, the child asked,"Big brother, are you alright?"

Seto smiled gently, hugging Mokuba affectionately. "I'm okay Mokie, just a nightmare," He promised gently, running his fingers through his hair.

"About Egypt?" The child asked softly, causing Seto's hand to freeze slightly. Then, he continued to run his hand through the messy hair. It was true, a few weeks had passed since Yami passed into the afterlife and it was still on everyone's mind, even Seto's.

He had seen how the geek squad had been acting, especially Yugi, downtrodden and upset. Seto felt the same, having just lost his true rival, but he couldn't mull over it. After all, he wasn't like the dweeb patrol. He had a baby brother to care for, and a company to run. He didn't have the freedom to whine and cry.

Speaking of his brother, his mind was brought back to the question. He didn't care tell his brother about his dream of a suicidal girl, it was too real and horrifying to bring up. Instead, he simply nodded to his brother's words. "Yeah, Egypt," He replied.

Mokuba then moved, hugging Seto tighter. "S'Okay, big brother, it was all just a bad dream," He said gently.

Seto felt that warmth around his cold heart again, smiling widely. "Thank you, Mokie," He whispered,"I feel better already."

Mokuba's smile was all worth it, and the two brothers relaxed with each other for a little longer. Then, Seto grunted and sat up. "Well, I think it's time we got ready for school, don't you?" He asked.

"Yep!" Mokuba explained, jumping up and running towards the door. "You can make us pancakes!" He then giggled and dashed out the door before Seto could declare otherwise.

The brunette chuckled, sitting up and swinging his legs out of the bed. He waited until the sound of feet pounding down the stairs filled his ears, before letting a frown grow across his face once more. He lowered his blue eyes, hugging himself, and releasing another shaky breath. No matter what he tried, that dream wouldn't leave his mind. Why? Why was he dreaming about something as horrible as that?

And why did it feel so real?

* * *

His confusion followed him all the way to school.

Normally, he would spend the time before and after classes by reading a book and ignoring everyone. But his head was still reeling with confusion, desperate to understand the dream that seemed to still plague him. So, Seto found himself staring blankly at his desk, exhaustion and frustration flowing through him.

Hearing the sound of loud chatter, he snapped out of it, noticing the teacher walking into class as well. Oh, the bell must have gone off while he was zoned out. Seto sat up in his seat, noticing Yugi smiling at him out of the corner of his blue eye.

The other teen seemed to be desperate to have Seto be friends with them since Egypt had happened. While the offer was tempting Seto deep down, he couldn't allow himself to be weak, so he ignored every attempt thrown his way.

To make his point, he turned his head, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Yugi. The young man cringed at the sight, causing some of the dweeb squad to glare back at the CEO in return. Seto scoffed, as if he was afraid of a puppy and a pinhead. He rolled his eyes and looked back towards the teacher, deciding to try and pay attention to the teacher instead.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to carry on like normal..

When the last bell of the day rang, and Seto was more than ready to go home. But it seemed that the geek squad was not about to let him get away with toppling what was left of the teen's self esteem. As he walked out the door, he heard the sound of the dog yelling,"Yo, moneybags!"

He turned his head towards the blonde, asking,"What do you want, mutt?" The other teen growled angrily, pointing at Seto with one shaky finger.

"Why do you always have to have a stick up your ass!" Joey demanded,"Yugi just wants to be your friend, why do you have to act like that?!"

Seto narrowed his eyes, before firmly saying,"I never asked for his friendship, so I would be very thankful if you all left me alone. Go find some other dweebs to play with."

The CEO turned and stalked away. Joey growled, and yelled,"Yeah run away! Hide from the fact you know any of us could beat you in Duel Monsters or a real fight! You coward!"

Seto debated turning around to dispute that fact, but he felt too tired to do so. He simply kept walking, knowing that giving Joey any satisfaction would make the argument last longer.

Looking up, he suddenly realized he wasn't heading near the front of the school at all. _Great.._ He muttered. _I have to use the back exit.. If I go back now it'll give him more ammunition to yell at me with._

Seto ran a hand through his chestnut hair as he exited through the back grey doors. All he had to do was turn the corner and then he could wait for his driver to arrive.

But as he walked down the side of the building.. Something horrible happened.

Seto opened his eyes, looking up just in time to see someone falling through the sky. They fell hard, landing in front of Seto with a sickening thud.

The brunette cried out in horror, stumbling back as the blood pooled around her unnaturally angled head. The way she was facing made it so her dead green eyes stared straight at Seto, their gaze unblinking. But what caught his attention the most was her left eye, it was a black eye.. Exactly like..

His legs gave out instantly, as he frantically crawled towards her. "Hey! Hey!" Seto cried, blue eyes filled with terror. "W-wake up! Wake up!"

But Seto knew the truth already. Her neck at a terrifying angle, eyes blank of life, and chest completely still. The CEO quickly reached for his phone, frantically dialing the for help. He continued to stare, panic boiling over as the realization came to him.

His dream had come true.


End file.
